Candycane
by yeaka
Summary: Harry (and the rest of the library) watches Draco enjoy a candy cane. (Drabble. HPDM, slash.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Slash, drabble.

A/N: Gift for Rookmist on my LJ.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Ahh!" Harry scrunches up his face as Hermione's smack-to-the-head-with-a-rather-large-book knocks his glasses off. He shakes himself back to his senses and feels around the table top for his glasses, mumbling, "Wh- what? Sorry-"

"Sorry's right, I said your name three times! Honestly, I know it's boring work, but this is _important_, Harry! A high mark in History of Magic could dictate your whole future!"

Harry neglects to say that it's only one test, and they both know he's going to fail it anyway, because it's Hermione. And you don't argue homework with Hermione. You just don't.

She stands up across from him and sighs, "I'm going to go see if I can find Ron again. I'm starting to think he snuck off on purpose... You just wait here for him, okay?"

Harry mumbles, "Uh-huh," and forces himself not to keep staring where he was, lest Hermione turn around and see what's behind her. And more importantly, see what Harry finds so enthralling. As it is, she just rolls her eyes as his spacey-ness before shuffling her books back into her bag and wandering out of the library.

This completely clears Harry's field of vision, and he goes back to ogling the table on the other side of the room.

Most of the tables are full, and most students are completely glued to their texts. This is one test Harry's sure everyone will fail, and over at the Slytherin-filled table, Draco Malfoy is no different.

Except that Malfoy has somehow gotten away with the no-food-in-the-library rule, and he's languidly running his tongue up and down a freshly-opened candy cane.

Harry's got his quill clutched tightly in his hand, just in case Malfoy should look over. But Malfoy hasn't looked over this whole time – he's intently reading his book, flipping the pages casually with one hand, and using the other to hold the candy cane up to his mouth. He's got the hooked end around his fingers, and the straight base is currently disappearing inside his pink mouth. His puckered lips are pressed tightly around it, and he gently bobs up and down the shaft, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks. Then he pulls off with a wet pop so audible it reaches Harry's ears, and begins to tongue the stick. He starts with long, sweeping licks, hard and firm, slowly, all the way from the bottom where his fingertips lie, to the erect top held up in the air. He does a few of these before switching to smaller, faster licks, like a kitten lapping at a bowl of milk. He looks somehow both incredibly innocent and unbelievably raunchy. Then he goes back to sucking at it, twirling it in his fingers, and darting his tongue along the underside every few sucks. After a bit of this he starts to pump it in and out of his mouth, and Harry wonders if it's hitting the back of his throat on each inward thrust. Malfoy's lips are wet with sugar, pale cheeks a dusty pink with delight, and his pretty gray eyes are half-lidded and slightly dilated.

Harry, across the room, is completely red. If Ron and Hermione do burst in he'll never be able to explain why he suddenly has tomato-cheeks, and why he can't stand up right now. He has a very prominent bulge in his jeans he's been palming under the table since Malfoy first unwrapped the offending holiday treat, and by the looks of things, it isn't going away anytime soon.

Malfoy's in the middle of giving the candy cane an incredibly thorough blow-job that Harry desperately wishes were to his cock instead, when Goyle suddenly shoots up a the Slytherin table, knocking Malfoy's book over. Malfoy pulls the candy cane out of his reddened lips, and drawls, "What're you-"

"I can't take it anymore!" Goyle shouts, in more words than Harry's heard out of him in the past year. He starts frantically gathering up his things, and Harry notices in surprise that he's just as red-cheeked as Harry is. "You're driving me mental!"

Actually, now that Harry's broken out of his trance, so is Crabbe, Nott, and Zabini, as well as a few other Ravenclaws at one of the other tables. Goyle stomps out of the library looking thoroughly in need of a cold-shower, and Malfoy calls after him, "If you pass the kitchen bring me more of these candy cane things!"


End file.
